Dark Angels
by beautifulindigo
Summary: Instead of being alone when meeting Lily, Severus had his best friend Serenity there with him. How will the presence of Serenity affect their lives and their hogwarts years? (sorry, i suck at summaries) rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction:

(An: Another attempt at a HP fanfiction. Serenity Collins is my OC, so please don't use her without permission. This is a Snape x Serenity fic and, while Lily is in it, she won't be a likeable character and a lot of lily/maurader bashing will occur. If you like Lily, Dumbledore or the Maurauders, you shouldn't read this. Enjoy and please review!)

Severus Snape and Serenity Collins were headed to the playground near their houses. They had known each other since infancy, growing up right next door to one another, and in similar households, so they were closer than anything. They found comfort and solace in one another and trusted each other completely, confiding in each other first before anyone else. Things they never would, or could, tell anyone else. When the duo finally reached the playground, they started to enter, only to stop abruptly. Already in the park, occupying the swings, were two girls. One was thin, blonde and horse-faced and the other had red haired with bright green eyes. Both fearing the thought of being picked on yet again, Severus and Serenity quickly dove behind a bush. They watched the girls intently, while still paying attention to their surroundings. The red-head suddenly started swinging higher and faster, calling out to the other girl. "Hey Tuney…watch this!" "Don't do it, Lily! You're not allowed! Mum said!" The girl dubbed 'Tuney' shrieked back, leaving Severus and Serenity confused. Their confusion faded, however, when Lily, ignoring Tuney, leapt from her spot on the swing, seemingly fluttering and forming a perfect arc in the air before landing daintily on her feet. Severus and Serenity looked at each other in astonishment, thinking the same thing – 'Finally, someone like us!' They stayed like that for a minute before Tuney, with grudging curiosity, asked Lily "How do you do it, anyway?" Severus, unable to keep quiet any longer, stepped out of the bush and said softly "it's obvious, isn't it?" The two girls, seemingly sisters, turned their attention to Severus and Serenity. Lily spoke up first. "What's obvious?" "You're a witch!" Severus stated excitedly. "THAT'S not a very nice thing to say! How rude!" Lily stated apprehensively. Severus' face fell and he looked distressed. "No, it's true! You ARE a witch! But that's ok. My mum and my best friend are witches, and I'm a wizard." Severus' voice got quieter and quieter until he was mumbling the last part at the ground. Tuney snorted rudely. "Wizard! You're no wizard!" She jeered. Serenity noticed that Severus looked even more upset at this and was filled with a lethal rage. How dare that stupid muggle BRAT mock Severus?! She would show this girl just how dangerous Serenity Collins could be! Before she got a chance, however, Tuney spoke up again, to Lily. "I know who this boy is! He's the boy from Spinner's end! Come on Lily, let's go. You don't need to be associating with such people" Tuney said snottily. Serenity felt herself getting more worked up as Tuney and Lily started walking away, and was about to go after them, when Severus grabbed her arm. Serenity turned and saw his crestfallen face and immediately shifted all of her focus to Severus. "Come on, Sev. They're gone. Let's go on the swings." She nudged him, trying to cheer him up. He reluctantly followed Serenity, looking back at the two girls briefly, thinking about how horribly wrong that had just went.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Angels:

Chapter 2

Three days later, Severus and Serenity were sitting in their little niche under the tree, reading silently. Suddenly, Serenity felt the presence of someone else in their area. She looked up and standing before them was the little red-head from the playground. Serenity, suddenly on the defensive, jumped up. "What are you doing here?" she demanded fiercely. "You and your sister come to pick on us some more?" The red-head, Lily, looked sheepish. "No. I had to find out if what you said the other day was true. Is it? Could I really be magical?" Severus suddenly perked up a bit and jumped in the conversation. "Yes," he answered quietly. "Yes, I believe you are. But that's alright. There are loads of people like us. Serenity and I are also magical. We'll get our letters to go to a magical school. Hogwarts. You'll learn to control and use your magic there." As he explained this, Severus had an air of importance to him that was not their previously. He looked as proud as Serenity had ever seen him, and and made her feel happy. Lily looked apprehensive, but slightly more interested. "Magic school?" she questioned tentatively. "Yeah. We will get our letters when we're 11. It usually come's by owl." "Owl?" Lily looked a little scared. "Usually. But since you're muggle-born, someone will have to come in person and explain it to your parents." Serenity spoke up. "Oh," said Lily. There was a slightly awkward silence that followed, until Serenity spoke up again. "But, Severus was right, we will all be going to Hogwarts!" She said in an overly enthusiastic manner. Lily found she had to believe the two other children were telling the truth, as they seemed very happy and sincere about magic and Hogwarts. Severus and Serenity sat back down under the tree, Lily joining them. Lily asked many questions about Hogwarts and the magical world, all of which Severus or Serenity answered with unwavering enthusiasm. By the end of the day, Lily had formed a friendly bond with Severus and Serenity that would certainly see the test of time. The only question was, would the bond survive the heartache and troubles that would be prominent in the years to come?


End file.
